Angel Wings and Scary Things
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: The glimmer of his heartfelt eye sockets tore into her heart. But somehow she knew that being a teen wasn't going to be as bad as she believed. R
1. The Question!

- Every time I look into the actual mirror of this life  
All I see is just a simplicity which can't be fulfilled  
Maybe it can?  
I only hope so.- 

A long time ago, before the trying conquer over Christmas, another person was the buzz of Halloween Town. And for the person's existence, Jack became terribly sick in a good way.  
For it was Love Sickness.  
The best one you could get. Unless you desired to get out of school, then you'd have to get a fever or something. But anyway, she was the talk of the town. Well compared to the Pumpkin King, she was first.  
Yet she was slowly descending unto the second and then being upon that title. During the while, Jack was getting bored of everything.  
Yet he began to ignore it and so its where it all begins...

" Good morning Jack!"

A hyper teenager of only twelve literally jumped on the horror master's bed. She was lively this morning with giggles following her long, wavy scarlet hair. Her eyes were strangely like Jack's. Two jet black eye sockets, tearing into another person's soul. Yet there was some other weird thing about her physical features. For her right arm and hand, she had it all skeletal. As if the flesh exterior on her arm never existed. It was the same for her left leg, too. No one knew how it got like that. Her skin was as pale as a ghostly spirit and at points she was believed to look like one. She wore her nightgown, which was similar to Jack's. Only it was all white like her skin and had little, black bats on it. Her smile launched a thousand ships and outshined the pumpkin sun.  
Or so some believed.

" Jack?"

At first she heard nothing from her friend, the Pumpkin King. As she leaned forward to get a glimpse at him, she saw nothing. This surprised her as she began to frantically look all over his bedroom. But she didn't notice, the tall darkened figure rising from behind the bed. Her eyes pondered with a wild flare, as she looked for him. Only soon, she found herself back on his bed. She laid down where Jack usually slept, as she blinked. She jumped for a moment in a miniature sense of fear, because she swore she saw something.

" Jack, quit playin' games...I - I have to ask you something sort of...well, personal. I was hoping you'd know cause you're intelligent and I really don't want to ask anyone else. Not saying that I don't trust them or anything, but -"

She stopped dead in the middle of her explanation. Her warm, slim figure felt two cold hands touch her shoulders. She began to shudder at what would touch her like that. As she slowly turned her head to see what was behind her, she was shocked to see yet again, nothing. But when she turned around to give a simple sigh of relief, she saw Jack's mirror spin. The freezing hands were gone.

" J - Jack?"

The curtains closed on their own and tied themselves shut, too. She grabbed the enchanting covers and quickly slid under the them. She closed her eye sockets shut, as she felt weak for a moment. Her stomach felt like turning inside out and to her, it did.

" Oh man, not now!"

Even though she gripped a small amount of the covers, they were dreadfully, slowly pulled off of her. Her heart trembled like her body, moving with every quake, and every sound around her. All the while, she became more frightened, and frightened by the moment.

" Sora...Sora..."

" Y - yes?"

She turned to see who was trying to talk to her. She was confronted by two huge, dark holes of black. Ripping into her heart, destroying everything in sight. Her breaths stopped and her heart raced just to keep working the adrenaline. Sweat beads streamed down her forehead like no end.

" Boo."

Everyone in Halloween Town looked to Jack's tower. From there, a long shrilly scream was let out, as well as an evil cackle of the King. Although seemed to ignore it they knew Jack was up to his old tricks again.

" JACK TIMOTHY SKELLINGTON!"

The skeleton gulped politely as his friend laughed under her breath. Soon it turned into a rolling laughter of excitement as she hit his bedroom floor hard. She stood on her own and at the same time, she gripped his bed.

" You sly bastard you!"

" Sora!"

Yet again she burst into more laughter as this time, he gave in, and joined her.He didn't mind her cursing. He actually grew quite fond of her. Yet there was something more about her he liked. It wasn't the slim figure or the way her flied with the wind. It wasn't how she was so creative and intelligent.  
It was just...well...there was so much more to her than anyone else. She was almost like him in a way. But did she do it for purpose or was she her actual self?

"Jack, we need to talk."

" Ok..."

She sat on his bed, as he sat in the electric chair across from it. He got himself seated as curiosity began to arise in him. He began to think of what she would ask him. Things like little kids that were developing would want to know.

Stuff like...

What's sex?

How do people do it?

Do I look ok?

Why do people do it?

Should I wear make up?

What's pregnancy?

" Jack, what's a period?"

" Sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

" I asked you what a period was."


	2. Do You Know What Happened? I Don't Know ...

" S- Sora...why do you want to know that?" 

" Cause I better know now than never."

" Well, you have a good point there..."

" So, tell me!"

" Ok, ok! A period is when -"

Before the great Pumpkin King could utter a single word, his spidery doorbell rang. It gave out a surprising scream that ticked off Sora and yet relieved Jack. Hey how could a skeleton describe something that happens to a woman to a teen? I mean honestly, he began to wonder how though.

Jack ran down the steps to see who his guest was.And yet the persistent Sora was following him like a little puppy dog.

" So what is it?"

" I dunno.."

" So what is it?"

" I dunno.."

" So what is it?"

" I dunno.."

" So what is it?"

" I dunno, Sora! Now I have to go see who's outside my door."

" Oh ok...so what is it?"

" Sora Hikari Takintra the Grey Loneliness of the Waves!"

As Jack screamed her name at her, he lost his balance, and fell down his spiral staircase. His head rolled off by accident, only then his body landed on it. And as Sora cackled her horrifying laughter, she soon found herself on her friend's beheaded body.

" Sorry..."

" Its ok."

The doorbell rang yet again, as Jack positioned his skull back on his slender form. He then helped Sora up, as he walked to his doorway. He opened the door just in time for the Mayor to yell right in his ear with a black megaphone,

" JACK! ANSWER ME!"

" Mayor!"

"Oh...uh...sorry,Jack."

" What?"

" I said, I'm sorry Jack."

" What?"

Yet again the Mayor yelled into the megaphone in frustration,

" JACK I'M SORRY!"

" WHAT?"

Sora came alongside him, as she placed her right hand on his left arm. She heavily sighed for a moment and yet she wondered if her question was ever to be answered. At this point in time, she was desperate to know. She had to acknowledge on what it was before she actually got it. And for a moment she felt like she had it, due to the painful cramps in her system.

" Jack, he apologized for yelling into your...uh...skull..."

" I know, I was joking."

She yet again, sighed with a sweat drop coming down her forehead. Yet at the same time, the Mayor gave a poor attempt at doing the Japanese anime fallback. Instead of actually hitting the ground and remaining there for a short amount of minutes, he literally found himself at the bottom of Jack's stairway to his house. He had hit teh gates so hard, that he wiped out completely.

" Uh...oops..."

" Never happened, Jack?"

" Never happened, Sora."

A/N- I know short chapter...but I will update soon! Until then...

Sora jumps onto her vespa, missess the firs ttime. Misses the second time.

5 HOURS LATER ON HER 2213rd TRY...

Sora : Alright! I got it! And I forget the keys...please review...


	3. The Past is to Kill

That evening it was typical.  
Sitting by the fireplace in Jack's room.  
He was sitting in the velvet,red electric chair, planning for the next Halloween. And Sora would often get up and perform for him. Little songs, little dances across his room. Simple movements of dance that made him laugh like a monkey and get a new idea for the horrifying day. He wrote frantically like a game of cat and mouse.  
She leaned on his left leg like a small kitten sleeping by its owner's foot. At some points she'd close her eyes and daydream for a few moments. It was at least twelve in the morning by the time Jack decided to call it quits. He stifled a yawn, as Sora's vision became a bit blurry at first. Then fell to total darkness.The worst part was, she was in his bed.Jack didn't even notice her, as he climbed into his cloud like bed. The silky covers over him. It just gave him a good feeling. Something like, that everything was going to be ok.  
The next morning,however, it was all different. 

The Pumpkin Sun gradually rose from the depths of nighttime. Its colors dazzled the darkened sky, as if it were a palette. With different shades of paint splashed all over the ways of its form and graceful touch. The jack - o - lantern face didn't reveal its awkward grin, as all the town seemed too still for any action. But when it did, it lit up the heavens. Glowing and grinning, like a ghostly tombstone.

" Good morning Sora..."

" Hm? Oh, good morning Jack..."

" Sora?"

" Jack?"

They sat up in an alarmed alert feel as they stared at each other. Soon the entire town was up due to the screaming citizens in the tower.

But however, all days weren't Mr.Sunshine, and cakes. It began to rain around noon, as Sora was nowhere to be found. But Jack, being the precaution - like person decided to go up to his room, and get his cloak. I mean hey, who wants to walk in the rain, and get sick? However, he heard something coming from it. When he opened his door, he was surprised to find Sora.  
In tears.

" Sora! What's wrong?"

She didn't say a thing to him, but he saw her locket. Inside it was her family. It was her father Poseidon, his wife Symphony, and her brother Triton. All together they were around a little baby with a patch of fire engine red hair, that was Sora. Jack knew after that all of her family, relatives died in the Triopocia Wars. So, she was sent to be raised by Hera. She was quite the spiteful bitch, yet she was nicer to Sora, than anyone else. The whole sappy sad part was, Sora never knew anyone in her family. She was told when she was only seven that she was adopted. At first she ignored it, but now that she was twelve it hit her hard. Just the word adoption ripped her apart.

Jack came over to her, and brought her into a hug. He embraced her as if she was his daughter and she was just dumped from a jerk of a boyfriend. Only this was worse.

"Yeah I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now But hey, what daddy always tell you?  
Straighten up little soldier  
Stiffen up that upper lip  
What you crying about?  
You got me

Sora I know you never knew your mom or your dad  
But my little princess, I wish I can give you the life that you never had  
I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh  
I can see it in your view, deep inside you want to cry  
I know you're all those things cause you never knew anyone  
Your dad's with you in your heart and your prayers  
No more crying, wipe them tears  
You know I'm here and always will be saving you from nightmares  
We will get through this thing you and I  
Hey baby, please I love you just don't cry  
Yeah but you know everyone else cares bout you like a family  
We all we got in this world  
When it spins, when it swirls  
When it whirls, when it twirls  
Just you only a girl  
Lookin' puzzled, in a daze  
I know it's confusing you  
I always got the plans and I know your dad fought and never came back  
I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems  
The easiest way is to think about it and not in dreams  
All the things growing up your dad was forced to see  
But as much as your dad doesn't want you to see them neither do I  
Sometimes like you, I just want to cry  
But things are all tangled up in such a wreck  
Even my plans are even a pain in my neck  
Its hard for you, I know it is  
I wish I could help  
Just help you get through life's difficult ways  
I guess it was never meant to be  
But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is  
But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep  
Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream

Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, as I told ya  
I'll be here for you all the time  
Your life's harder than I thought and I know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I just know it'll be alright

It's funny I remember back one year when you came here  
And at first you were an outcast  
Just living as if you never existed at all  
Cause I saw you bythe graves  
I'll never forget those days cause I thought you were dying  
Cause you see baby, I wasn't sure what to do  
But I guess in the end it pulled through  
And I know that you were jus there for me  
Even though we didn't know each other then  
But I guess you and I were meant to be and as far as I can see I tried to talk to you but I kept getting distracted  
Like from the Mayor, Sally, Zero, and all of them  
And I know it hurt you so bad it made you cry  
And I know so cause I'd hear you cry in the graveyard every night  
And then I lost control one day and you know why  
It was cause of you, I wanted to help you so bad  
But in the end I was always screwed  
And then that's when I helped you escape Oogie Boogie when he tried doin' you  
Ever since then I knew we were to be  
But since you didn't want to go I began to see  
See something that I know can repair your heart  
And you and I we would understand  
I know that there's something  
I can't explain but baby I know you've never felt it and its called love  
I'm just sorry you had to experience your life without it  
Cause all I know you want is a friend like me  
Now I'm gonna tell you this baby, the truth is such  
I love you so much I don't want you to die  
And if you did, I'd be joining you because I love you so much  
Wow, I guess that's not all of it yet I wish I can tell you the rest  
But Sora, I can't cause I know you don't want to hear me  
Is that it? Tell me please  
I know it isn't cause Sally told me  
I'm sorry, but yes I know its the truth

And if you ask me too  
I'll buy you a little glass heart  
I'll give you the town  
I'll get you a ruby ring  
Also sing for you  
I'll do anything just to see your little smile  
And if the heart breaks and that ring doesn't shine  
I'll help you fix it up  
I'll go to the jeweler who gave you the ring  
And take everything in that very place ( of course)"-

" J - Jack...I - I dunno wha- what t- to say..."

" Just wipe your tears and it'll be alright."

The glimmer of his heartfelt eye sockets tore into her heart. But somehow she knew that being a teen wasn't going to be as bad as she believed.  
But she was still persistent to know, what the hell was a period?


	4. Outrage

Today was the worse day of Jack's life.  
It sorta went like such: 

a white cat passed by him on the way to the meeting  
( good luck is bad for everyone in Halloween Town)  
- a bucket of water spilled on him  
- a can of orange paint was thrown on him  
- he found a four leaf clover ( same with the good luck being bad thing)  
- he found the yellow brick road in the forest  
- he found a pair of ruby slippers  
- he found the Emerald Castle by walking in the ruby slippers along the yellow brick road  
- he wished to get home and instead he got to the middle of a tornado in Texas  
- he had to walk from Texas to his hometown in the Real World which was Massachusetts  
- he was slobbered by Zero  
- he tripped on the spiral hill  
- he ran into the Guillotine Gate  
- he almost his vision due to an eclipse

The door swung open to the Skellington Manor, Sora being upstairs heard this, and had a slick idea. She got a small, white rag and placed it on the banister. She sat on it and then slid down the railing. Meanwhile, Jack was starting to ascend the stairs in a stressful manner. As she slid down the banister, she was unaware of her friend approaching her. When she saw him, she literally panicked.

" Oh my God! Jack look out"  
" Sora!"

With a quick idea at hand, she swung her feet up onto the railing. Jack threw himself against the wall, as she passed him. She took her feet off the banister and then realized something. She was heading straight for the glass vase she had given Jack for his birthday and the closet. But yet again she had another idea. Just before she could even touch the vase she jumped off and let herself fly into the closet. She heard two doors slam shut.One was to the closet, the other was Jack's room.

5 hours later...

Sora walked into Jack's room. She didn't seem to notice his beheaded body hanging upside down on the bed. His skull was next to his right, dangling arm as he let the warmth of the flames near him burn passionately with dreams. Just like the glare in Sora's eyes. Speaking of which, she jumped on Jack's body.

" Jack..what's a period?"

" Sora, I'm down here."

" Huh?"

The body sat up as she saw Jack's skull missing. She jumped off his body and crawled to the other side of the bed. She picked up Jack's skull, as she put his skull on his skeletal figure.

" Thank you, Sora."

" So what's a period?"

" Sora my head's on backwards."

" What's a period?"

" Sora."

" What's a period?"

" Sora..."

" What's a period?"

" SORA."

" What's a period?"

" SORA WILL HELP YOU GET MY DAMN HEAD STRAIGHT! I'M STRESSED AS HELL AND I DON'T NEED YOU GOING DOWN MY THROAT!"

She had petite tears in her view, as she turned her head, and became someone else. A more angrier side to her. One of which Jack had never seen.

" FINE! I'LL GO ASK THE DAMN EXPERTS!"

She stormed down the steps in a rage of fury. Grabbing her cloak in an instant she looked up the stairs once more. A single tear slid down her cheek, as she slipped on her scarlet cloak.With that, Jack stared at her as he heard his front door slam.

" What have I done?"

So with putting his head on right he went off to search for her. She was just a little girl still, how can she get away so quickly? I mean, she was fast, but not lightspeed fast at this age. So as Jack began to search the town...she was yet again, nowhere to be found.

Where she was...

" Oogie!"

" Yes my little Sora baby?"

" What's a period?"

As he laughed his malicious laughter, darkness snuck up behind her. And without any warning the darkness pulled her to the dimly lit wall. However, the weird thing was, the darkness only covered up her upper half, and her knee down.

" Oogie, what are you doing!"

" You wanted to see what a period was and now I'M gonna show ya! Lock, the dagger!"

" Lock, no!"

She could see Lock didn't want to, but he was forced to. Silently and painfully, he handed him the dagger. She held back her screams as Oogie cut her above her southern region.

" THIS is a period!"

The laughter grew wildly as her tears became more uncontrollable. She held back the painful screeches because she cared about others. She didn't want to worry them. Her emotional experience was disturbed by Oogie's booming jack ass of a voice.

" Now remember Sora, if you tell Jack everyone you know will drop dead on my command!"

His laughter grew into more of a joyous celebration as Oogie continued his pleasure.  
What his pleasure was?  
Beating up Sora with a little dagger of course.

A/N :Please review! I'll update as soon as I can!


	5. A Suffering Trance

It all began on a cloudy moonlit night. 

The world was crying again, as it rained harder than ever. Even through the painful tears, there was the moonlight. The one thing to guide her on the way.  
All was tranquil and silent throughout the streets of Halloween Town. Jack - o - lantern lights glimmered through the darkness, as someone began to walk down the steps into the square. It was a female no doubt, as her eyes shimmered wildly, even through a night such as this.  
A cloak of darkness covered her as well as her identity. It was long and scarlet.  
Just like her hair. She concealed herself from everyone for quite a while. She had arrived there only just a mere minute ago.

Jack Skellington opened his gates and closed them discreetly, as he saw new shadows form along the square. The monsters were out to scare tonight. As the lightning flashed and the thunder roared, he saw their true former selves. Werewolves and spirits, goblins and ghouls, all tangled up in a massacre of laughter throughout the dreadful night. He wrapped his cloak around him tighter, trying to avoid the rain that rarely occurred. And yet, the lightning bolt of Zeus was struck down upon the town. Creating a dazzle of light in the darkened, night sky. He looked straight ahead of him to see the usual fountain in the middle of town square. As he began to walk in a silent tone, he saw something move by there. The light appeared again and from what he saw, a feminine figure was walking by the fountain center piece.

" Hey, you!"

The figure glanced at him. Only to speed off into the depths of darkness. Running somewhere they all knew. Especially Jack.

" Wait!"

He started to chase after the form, as the gate slowly began to rise. The figure acknowledged that she wouldn't make it all the way, so she slid under it. Just like an Indiana Jones thing. But since the road, was rather quite slippery, she found herself sliding all the way to the graveyard. She spun her head around for a quick moment to see the Pumpkin King following her. The gates to the acres of tombstones opened by itself, as she slid into it. She heard the gates close themselves behind her.  
She was relieved and let out a heavy sigh, as she heard the metal door open yet again. In a flash of lightning she threw herself behind a very large pumpkin that was perfectly ripe. Hopefully the darkness would conceal her there. She panted as she rested her head against the orange exterior. Only then, she felt her eyes close softly.  
As if she no longer had any control over herself.

The skeleton was silent.  
So silent that the girl didn't even stutter in her darkful daze. He could make out her form behind the enormous pumpkin. His curiosity awoken inside, as he began to walk over. As if he were a single black widow, weaving a very mischievous web. To lure the predator to the enchantment and then to bite in surprise, poison going everywhere.  
But that's how he moved. Just like that.  
At last, he was next to her.  
He knew who it was.

" Sora...why didn't you tell me?"

" If I - I did y- y - you'd be k - killed. I - I couldn't let that ha - happen t- t- to you..."

" Sora...you know I can face anything."

" Y - yes but but still. I - I don't want to see y - you die J - Jack...cause I - I -"

" Sora? Sora!"

She went unconscious, but what concerned him more was the fact of her living.  
The only way he would find out, a trip to the doctor.

A/N: Told ya I'd update! YAY! Please review, I'll try to update soon!


	6. A Trip to the Doctor

" I'm sorry for waking you up at this hour, Doctor." 

" Just tell me what's wrong, Jack."

" Well, you see, Doctor, I found Sora by the graveyard. She was hiding behind her own tombstone, just to get away from me."

" Go on."

" Thank you, as I was saying, when I found her she said that she didn't want me to get hurt or something. I wasn't sure what to do so I checked her body for wounds. I saw that her entire body was covered in blood and any other injuries.  
Especially the one above her -"

" Oh my God!"

They all turned to see Sally. Her long, rich encrimsoned hair flowing down her figure. Like a never ending river of blood, cascading into the beauty of her eyes. Luminous with a heartfelt touch to them. The tiniest glimpse of ponder and delight. Her raggedy dress gave way to the true curves of her figure. All along, her face appeared to be as if something horrid had struck her down.

" Please, Doctor, let me help Sora. I want to. I know how to fix her up. Please, I beg of you. She is one of my best friends, please, let me help her."

" Alright. But this is the only chance you'll get."

As the Pumpkin King and Doctor approached the door to the Foyer, all seemed to sudden, and still. Doctor Finkelstein turn to her one last time. His voice sounded a bit bitter, but that didn't seem to cross Jack's mind.

" And don't screw it up."

A/N: Sorry the chapter's so short. Science project is literally killing me as well as other stuff. I'll update as soon as I can. Let's just hope Sally can fix Sora!


	7. Some Things New?

Sally had walked in on the boys at around 3 in the morning.  
The true bewitching hour.  
Anything that was horribly done in that hour was an insult to God. 

The ragdoll had a pleasurable smile upon her face, meaning that all went well. Jack had gotten up from the stone, cold wall that he was leaning on. The Doctor had awoken out of his slumber and snoring. They both looked up at the now approaching them Sally. Her long hair of an ebony crimson following her wherever she went. The pace of her walk, uneven because most of her heart was full of her love for Jack. And his sly, eye sockets of a jet black wonder watching her in a ponder of trust, and hope. His slick, black bat bow tie glimmered as if were about to fly off his pinstripe suit, as the Doctor didn't even notice something growing in each other for each other.

" Well, Sally, is Sora ok?"

" C'mon out,Sora!"

" Sally, are you sure? I mean, what if I'm not pretty enough or- "

" Trust me, you look fine.Now c'mon! Before Jack leaves without you!"

Out of the mysterious lab and down the curved stairs of stoned marble, came a very young girl. Her face with a few stitches as well as a bit of her arms and legs. She still had her ruby dark red cloak, only now it was draped over her left, slender arm. Her outfit that she had gone out in now revealed her true former self. Even behind the newly added stitches.  
Her long, orange Halloween scarf was now a bit ripped at the bottom as it had a slit coming up it. She wore a black slim dress that was now torn at the elbows and cut open at above the lower area. The rest of the dress was also cut short in the front and in the back, it still hung to its knee length.  
Yet remained torn and ripped.  
Her leather black boots were a bit ripped as her legs revealed some more stitches but not too many. She still had her long hair, only now it was cut a shoulder length inch short.

" Well...what do you think? Jack?"

Jack began to walk up to her, his spidery skeleton arms spreading open by the moment. As his genuine grin grew, Sora' s eyes lost their lust of depression. It was replaced by something called love. Although she never experienced it as she had never done in her past, she began to feel it. Inside her, it was just a little green sprout. But she acknowledge that someday it would be a bouquet of lilies and lotus flowers. Roses and tulips. Lilacs and marigolds.  
Just like she remembered at one time in her life.  
When she was only an infant.  
Her mother placed her best crystal vase by her sunlit window of those flowers. And then she'd play with Sora in the day's perfect glow. That was Sora's best memory. Her favorite.  
Her only one.  
And then, Jack hugged her. Pulling her close as if he were her father. He knew that inside she was crying because she was happy. Yet at the same time, there was that lone sadness. As he looked down at her, he saw a miniature unnoticeable tear slide down her pale fleshy cheek.

" You look beautiful, Sora."

" Y - you really think so?"

" I know so."

They walked home that night.  
In the rain.  
And Jack had an idea. One sure to inspire her heart with a feel of wonder.  
As he put his hood down on his black cloak, a sly smile passed by him in the wind. One that his younger friend didn't seem to catch. He looked at her for a moment, as he took the plunge of his idea.

" Sora."

" Yes?"

" Put your hood down on your cloak."

" What?"

" Put your hood down on your cloak."

" Why?"

" Trust me."

" Ok..."

She put it down, as Jack saw the wildfire in her eyes. Her ponder brimming like her tears would at a funeral. The flare in her skin reappeared as he began to wonder about her glow. He put it aside for a moment, as he climbed on top of the fountain. Its monster still oozing its green water. And then, he held out his bony hand towards her. His ghostly smile now a disasterly fun grin.She jumped back for a moment, only to cease to walk towards him once more.

" Take my hand."

" Why? W - what are you gonna do, Jack?"

" Just take my hand and I'll shown you."

A/N : Something's up with Jack, Something's up with Jack...lol. No really though, what is Jack planning to do? Only I know...please review if you wanna know!


	8. The Moonlight Sonata? Yeah Right!

She gracefully took Jack's skeleton hand. Her eye sockets were all aglow in the hour. Just as his were. 

He lifted her up to his height and stared into her eye sockets for a moment.There was something in her eye sockets that shot up the love in him and tugged at every heartstrings. Yet in a way, he enjoyed it. To him, he was his daughter. One he never knew he had. One he loved. One he hated to lose under all circumstances. But he loved her, in a way he never felt. But he only felt that way emotionally. Not physically. But when he was with her, you could somehow see a shard of that love in his eye sockets.

To her, he was her father. The one she never had. The one she never knew. The one who always fought for his little princess. She liked how he treated her this way. Not sexually, but only fair. With love and kinds. That's all she needed. Just a little love and she came through.

He still held her hand and led her to the front of the fountain. There, they stood side by side. Before the action happened. He grabbed a single black rose out of the ground and stuck it between his fourteen teeth. She leaned on her one foot for a moment, before he took her into a world of more than she could dream. And to think, it was in her own town.

-" Dare I say to you, Sora  
How much you mean to me?"-

Jack took her and spun her. For a moment stars were in her eyeless sockets. He saw it and beamed at her. She let herself fall into his dip he took her into. She seemed in a daze, yet she knew it was time. And so, they began to dance.

-" Oh my Bone Daddy  
You're more than I know  
You seem to be more than what I do in just a single dream  
Yet I adore it so.

Because you know as well as I do-"-

-" That I -"-

-"You don't have to say it  
You show it more to me than anyone else  
But my little daddy of bones  
When will you see?  
How much you are to me?"-

-" I already have, my dear."-

-" Are you sure about that?"-

-" Whatever do you mean?"-

For a moment, she broke away from him. And she began to dance on her own. Her agility guiding her left and right until she stopped. She brought herself to sit upon the center of the statue in the middle of the fountain.

-" You are more than the stars could shine  
More sweeter than the pumpkin juice in the glorious morning of thy loving ways  
And how you always know me  
Its simple as 1,2, and 3 and more  
Than I could adore  
For you -AH!"-

The statue went down, just as Sora did. The water in the fountain and the sculpture disappeared. And from where the greenish liquid flowed with the town's spirit, a staircase appeared.

A/N: Where will the staircase lead? Only your vote can count!Here are your choices:

1. Oogie's lair  
2. Jack's house  
3. The Graveyard  
4. Town Hall  
5. and to put this in just for fun...Guillotine Square

ok now its your turn to choose!  
I'll post the chapter with your voted place by this weekend.  
Please vote and review!  
C'mon people don't hesitate!  
I really need your help!

Jack : C'mon everybody!  
Sora : See ya! You know what to do!


End file.
